


Without Me

by MarvellKya17



Series: Songs for Ships [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: This song reminded me of Merthur when I first heard it, so I went through the song, connecting lyrics to aspects of their story!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Songs for Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550278
Kudos: 11





	Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Just to be clear, I am not trying to plagiarize anything! The song "Without Me" belongs to Halsey. )
> 
> Notes on How to Read This:  
> The lyrics will be split into into sections of as many lines as to which my annotations (which are indicated by a "/" after the designated section of lyrics) apply. Not all sections have annotations.   
> Enjoy!

Found you when your heart was broke   
I filled your cup until it overflowed 

Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)/Merlin constantly risks being discovered as a sorcerer for Arthur's sake. 

I was afraid to leave you on your own/He is (understandably) afraid that Arthur will die without his help. 

I said I'd catch you if you fall   
And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)/Many people see Merlin as just a servant, but he truly cares about Arthur and sees him as a friend. 

And then I got you off your knees   
Put you right back on your feet/Whenever Arthur doubts his abilities as a leader, Merlin reassures him 

Just so you can take advantage of me/Arthur generally underestimates Merlin's usefulness, often mistreating him. 

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me/In this context, "sittin' up there" means physically being on a throne and symbolically being king. 

You know I'm the one who put you up there/Arthur couldn't have become king without Merlin's help 

Name in the sky   
Does it ever get lonely?/Arthur is this legendary king, but it probably gets hard, especially when he doesn't let others in. 

Thinking you could live without me   
Thinking you could live without me   
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there/Again, Arthur would have died so many times without Merlin's help (even if he doesn't know it.) 

I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)/There have probably been times when Merlin's questioned his destiny. 

Thinking you could live without me   
Live without me   
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there   
I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah) 

Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)/Whenever Merlin gets in trouble, Arthur believes/trusts in him. 

Just running from the demons in your mind   
Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)   
I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind

Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)   
And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)/Arthur cares about Merlin; he definitely doesn't see him as just another servant. 

And then I got you off your knees   
Put you right back on your feet 

Just so you can take advantage of me/Merlin uses his position in court/Arthur's trust to help other sorcerers/practice his own magic. 

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there   
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me/This line reminds me of that scene during the finale when old, bearded Merlin destroys Camelot's enemies with blasts of lightning from atop a cliff, and Arthur is on the ground gazing up at him. 

You know I'm the one who put you up there 

Name in the sky   
Does it ever get lonely?/Merlin is famous among sorcerers, but he has to keep his magic a secret, creating a barrier between himself and Arthur. 

Thinking you could live without me   
Thinking you could live without me/Merlin probably would have been executed if not for his relationship with Arthur. 

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there 

I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)/When Arthur learns that Merlin is a sorcerer, he regrets trusting Merlin. 

Thinking you could live without me   
Live without me   
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why, yeah 

You don't have to say just what you did I already know (I know)/I imagine a few things start to click into place for Arthur when he discovers Merlin's secret.   
I had to go and find out from them   
So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)   
(Chorus repeats)

**Author's Note:**

> I do this a lot with ships, so this will be a multi-fandom series. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you see the connections too, or if you see Merthur in another song!


End file.
